Fate
by Yaoigoddess01
Summary: Deidara thought he had excepted that there would be no real love in his relationship with Itachi, but his heart had other plans. Warning Yaoi male male relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warning there may be some spoilers! This is a story about one of my favorite ships. Always loved ItaXDei it may be kinda sad but hopefully still good please enjoy.**

Fate Chapter 1

How had it come to this? Those same cold eyes bored into Deidara's baby blues seeing everything but him. Itachi's Sharigan eyes could see so many things but they couldn't see them together. Itachi wouldn't even try. He'd said it was not their fate to be together forever. That what they had was temporary, meant to expire. So neither of them should get attached. They should just let it be what it will be.

That seemed to work for a while. Deidara had excepted that, but he just wanted to be with Itachi, so he would have excepted almost anything.

He had dreamed of melting the ice that encased Itachi's heart. Dreamed of those cold eyes warming to him seeing him, lusting him. But it was only a dream, one that it seemed would never come to past.

"I told you before we started this Deidara I can't love you. I only have room in my heart for my brother. I need him to fulfill my destiny."

It was the same thing Deidara had been hearing for years. That Itachi's little brother Sasuke was the key to this unknown destiny!

"Always with this Sasuke destiny crap! You say you need him but, why you have me! I'm here I want you I can help you fulfill your destiny! What destiny can he possibly help you fulfill he hates you and you hate him! I am just as powerful as he is I've been training since we met! Let me take his place...please Itachi!"

Itachi looked into his emotional lovers eyes. He was always like this so wound up, so erratic. Which is why he enjoyed making love to him. Itachi didn't need his eyes to see that. Everything he felt was right before you nothing was hidden. His soul was always on display. Even when he tried to hide what he was feeling. It was never truly hidden, just merely not as visible, but the truth was Itachi didn't have that luxury.

He couldn't express all that he truly wished to. He couldn't throw caution to the wind and do as he truly wanted. There was too much at stake. His eyes could see so much more then anyone knew. They were a blessing and a curse. They had brought him to this point in his life.

Had he made the right choice by killing his whole clan? He believed so, but that didn't mean he was at peace with it. And Sasuke...his beloved little brother hated him. He deserved that hate for what he had done. Even if it was for the village, even if it was for peace.

He knew the fate of his life with Deidara but he still pursued it. Was he wrong? Would it have changed the outcome if he never allowed them to be together? Maybe but Deidara was still Deidara, a cocky powerful, emotional being who love him with all of his heart. He would make the same choice he was going to no matter what path he took.

These are the thoughts, the emotions he could never let anyone see. Tobi, Orbito, Madara, whatever he chose to call himself he was always watching. Itachi knew he could see into his true heart but he didn't know how deep.

So he kept his lover at arms length. Stayed cold and distant so this, what they had wouldn't give Deidara false hope. And maybe just maybe it could make Deidara hate him and he could change his fate. Keep him safe. The chance was slim but still there. It would cost him his lover but everyone he loved hated him. His village, his brother. What was one more.

"You are not an Uchiha Deidara. I killed my whole clan and left Sasuke alive so I could have an opponent. Some to test the true strength of my powers on. You cannot take his place further more I need his eyes to fulfill my true destiny. You do not possess Sharigan."

Deidara was floored he sat in Itachi's lap swimming with emotions he wanted to release, but nothing could touch that heart of ice Itachi had. But he loved him so he craved Itachi like a thirst he could never slake. Itachi knew this he could see it with those eyes of his. Itachi vexed his soul so, it was unbearable.

Deidara pulled Itachi close to himself by his shirt collar. Trying to make him feel something. Anger, fear, happiness, sadness, something! He knew he felt these things but he would never express it! Never show them to anyone. He saw this as a weakness, to open himself in this way.

His eyes began to fill with tears that He didn't want to fall. The blonde wanted to be strong and hold it all in. But facing the only person he truly loved staring at him coolly, unflinching and calm was to much for for his weary heart to take.

The warm saline slid down his cheeks taking the sorrow with it. Even though it left so much more sorrow behind. Deidara's broken heart compressed in his chest and his breath shuttered as he gazed into the cold eyes of his raven haired lover searching for the warmth he so desperately desired. All he could see in those eyes was a barren wasteland of endless ice.

**AN: so that was the the first chapter sorry it was so short, but I hope you all liked it and want more. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's my second chapter hope you love it! As much as I love writing It! **

Fate Chapter 2

"Why Itachi why can't I reach you?! I've improved my skills. I do every thing I can to be with you! W-why are you w-with me if you don't love me! If you can't love me!

Deidara searched Itachi's eyes for any sign of emotion. Still none came. He couldn't take it anymore. Deidara released his grip on Itachi's shirt and began to climb off his lap.

Before he could fully dismount Itachi grabbed the back of Deidara's head with his left hand and pulled him down to his waiting lips. He placed his right arm around Deidara's waist pulling his body flush to his own. Deidara struggled to break free from Itachi's grip and his warm lips. He didn't wanna be sucked in again his heart and body were too taken with Itachi.

His pulse quickened and his body ached to be filled by Itachi. He loved him, he lusted him, he was like an addiction. Though Itachi's heart and eyes may have been full of ice. His lips, his body and sex were like fire. Passion always burned there with Itachi, it was the only time Deidara felt truly connected to him, body and soul.

"Mmmmnnnnnn...No Itachi not again I c-can't please let me go." Deidara pleaded.

Deidara attempted to get up once again but Itachi tightened his grip around his waist and swept his hair to the side. Deidara's skin tingled where Itachi's fingers brushed against his neck, and Deidara shuddered with need. Itachi gently bit the the muscle on the golden haired boys left shoulder slowly applying more pressure.

"Ahhhhhh...no I-ita ah..." Deidara sighed.

Deidara's head lolled to the side as fire trickled down his spine into his groin making his member thicken and and twitch. The sweet release of endorphins into his system was glorious. He couldn't fight Itachi, his heart loved him and his body craved him. Itachi was a exceptional lover. He could make Deidara's body feel things he never thought possible.

Deidara wrapped his arms around his ice cold lover and slammed his mouth into his grinding in his lap as they devoured each other. Itachi's thick rod was hard against his own as he continued to grind. Deidara plunged his fingers in Itachi's beautiful raven locks as Itachi owned his lips. Itachi bit Deidara's bottom lip every so slightly which caused him groan into Itachi's mouth. Itachi took that chance to deepen their kiss by sliding his tongue into Deidara's sweet mouth. Plunging in and out as he thrust his hard prick into Deidara's

Deidara was so hard and his body was surging with so much carnal energy. Everything tingled and quivered because of Itachi's touch he wanted to have Itachi push inside him and take him hard, as he had so many times before. Just as that thought filled Deidars mind Itachi began to slowly rub Deidara's cock through his pants. While keeping his lips and tongue on and in Deidara's mouth.

"Mmmmhmmmnnnn! Deidara moaned.

His whole body thrilled with each stroke of Itachi's talented fingers. Deidara threw his head back in ecstasy and his legs began to shake.  
Deidara gripped Itachi's shoulders and did his best to hold himself together.

"Ah ah ah Ita!" Deidara gasped.

The sound of his Deida purring his pet name in a fit of pleasure caused Itachi's already dense prick to weep precum in his pants. Itachi slowly unzipped Deidara's pants and pulled down the front of his underwear releasing his throbbing cock.

"Look at you Deida, you're so wet and ripe. Do you want me inside you Deida?" Itachi crooned.

Itachi pushed down Deidara's foreskin and pulled it taut, while using his thumb to smear his own precum on Deidara's plumb red tip.

"Ahhhh! Hah hah Ita! Y-yes p-please! I-I c-can't wait anymore." Deidara stuttered between gasps of pure pleasure.

Releasing his lover's wet stiff rod, Itachi reached over and grabbed a Kunai off the table next to the chair he and Deidara were sitting in.

"Then I had better get you out of these pants."

Itachi watched as his sweet little lover panted and squirmed in his lap waiting in anticipation, spreading his legs and holding Itachi's shoulders. Itachi loved to make a mess of Deidara. It was one of the only times he couldn't fight expressing his true feelings. Itachi instructed his lover to open his legs wider, he complied but was confused about what was gonna go on.

"Ita w-what are you doing?"

Itachi took the kunai and with a quick flick of his wrist he sliced the front Deidara's open pants and underwear and split them in two.

"Ita!" Deidara screeched covering his hard twitching cock.

"Don't cover yourself you are mine to do with as I please."

"Ita.. Hah I-I it's embarrassing!"

"I have seen you in every intimate way possible how can you be embarrassed?"

Itachi pulled Deidara's hands away from his rock hard cock, reacquainting his eyes with his lovers male anatomy.

"I-It just is Ita!" Plus I don't know how you really feel about me. Deidara pouted.

Itachi couldn't help but smile within himself watching his little lover pout like a petulant child. But it was true he had never told his Deida that he loved him. He knew their fate...

**AN: I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it and return for the next chapters! Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: made it to chapter 3 things seem to be heating up. Sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. Thank You!**

Fate Chapter 3

Itachi ignored the the memory of the future that his Sharingan had showed him and focused on his little lover. He ran his hands up the back of Deidara's shirt and gently raked his nails down Deidara's back.

"Hahhhh ahahhh Ita..." Deidara moaned, and arched his back.

Deidara relished the sensation of Itachi's nails on his back as his exposed prick leaked precum down his stiff shaft sawying as he squirmed in Itachi's lap. Itachi pulled the waist band of the back of Deidara's pants away from his sensitive skin as he kissed up Deidara's neck to his jawline.

As Deidara was lost in the carnal wave of pleasure from Itachi's lips on him there came a sound of fabric ripping from behind him and he realized Itachi had cut open the back of his pants and underwear.

Itachi threw the kunai he was using to the wall across from him where it stuck so he could fully enjoy his Deida's smooth creamy skin. Itachi ripped the remaining pieces of fabric away and peeled them down Deidara's legs.

Then Itachi proceeded to lift Deidara's shirt kissing up his sternum and sucking his pink nipples. He finished pulling Deidara's shirt off and tossed it against the wall where it slid down and hung from the kunai stuck in the wall. Then Itachi held his sweet little Deida around his chest as he used his thumbs to roll the blondes hard nipples.

"Hah hah Ita! Please! Deidara sighed. W-why Ita? How can you touch me so tenderly and be so possessive if you don't love me?"

"Did I ever say I didn't love you Deida?" Itachi stated coolly.

Deidara's eyes went wide and his heart pounded against his ribs so hard he thought they would crack. That was almost a confession! Almost...

"Well n-no but you've never said you lov-ahhh! Hah hahmmnn!" Deidara cried.

Itachi had palmed Deidara's stiff precum covered member and pumped him hard as he massaged the soft creamy skin of Deidara's ass with his left hand. He leaned over and licked Deidara's pink erect bud and bit it lightly as Deidara arched into his mouth. Moaning so sweetly Itachi knew he was gonna have to be inside his sweet little Deida soon.

Itachi continued to pump Deidara gathering the slippery precum from his tip. He loved to watch his Deida writhe in pleasure. It was one of the reasons he took him as a lover he was just too cute! Even when he was being a narcissistic megalomaniac.

Deidara had his head thrown back, quivering in Itachi's lap. Itachi's hands were so wet with Deidara's precum and his grip was so sure. That's just how Ita was sure of everything, or so it seemed. Electric shocks went up Deidara's spine with every delicious pump of his wet prick. Deidara was high off of erotic overload he couldn't even remember what he had been saying to Ita. But that's how it was with Itachi, he could make you forget everything around you and only be in the moment.

Itachi continued to pump gather precum from Deidara, watching his golden haired lover eyes screw shut as he pinched his wet tip. He took all the wetness that he had gathered from Deidara and spread his creamy cheeks smearing Deida's own cum on his clenching entrance.

"Ahhhh... Ita! I need you!" Deidara breathed.

He grabbed Itachi's shoulders hard as he gazed down into his lovers obsidian eyes. Deidara could see the heat rising in Itachi, and he loved it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Itachi's slowly tangling his hands in his hair and sucking his tongue.

Suddenly Deidara felt a gentle push at his entrance as Itachi plunged his finger into him. The friction was mind blowing.

"Oh! God yessss! Hah hah mmmmnn." Deidara groaned.

Itachi pushed in a second finger and those fingers invaded and retreated inside Deidara's body over and over parting his inner walls stretching him and softening his wet hole.

"Hahhhah! Hahhah!" Ahnnnnn..."

All the sweet little moans leaking from his lover had made Itachi so hard his thick member began to throb.

"Deida?" Itachi purred into his lovers ear. "I need your help."

Deidara opened his lust glazed eyes and looked at Itachi, breathing heavily he reached down to Itachi's pants and unzipped them. Knowing what Ita wanted him to do. Itachi's thick wet rod sprung free slapping against Deidara's! Sending him into sensual overload!

"Ahhh! Hahhhhhnnnn!" Deidara yelped with pleasure.

Itachi ground his teeth together. The hot, wet skin of Deidara's cock against his own was almost enough to make him cum. Causing his tool to lurch back and forth. But nothing was gonna stop him from sliding into his sweet Deida, not even his own orgasm.

"Deida, you know what I want you to do right?"

Deidara looked at his lover and nodded. Itachi smiled darkly and held the base of his thick spear as Deidara lifted up while holding Itachi's shoulders and began to slowly impale himself with Itachi's thick manhood.

"Ahhhhhh! Hannnn! Deidara whimpered while biting his lower lip.

"Arughhah! So good Deida...so good!" Itachi growled.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Sorry I stopped at such an intense spot but I hope you will bare with me and return for the next installment. Thank You and reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry it's been a while since I updated this story been writing like a fiend and reading a lot too! So here it is please enjoy!**

Fate Chapter 4

He gripped his lovers hips and used his fingers to spread Deidara's cheeks so he could go as deep as he pleased.

Deidara whimpered as he plunged himself down and pulled himself up on Itachi's prick clenching on him with every glide upward.

This was the feeling Deidara needed. Itachi thrusting up inside him. His firm body pressed up against his own. His lips and tongue all over his skin and on his lips. Itachi felt so real inside him, so alive. Itachi's cool calm exterior seemed to melt away when they were physically connected. His touch was different his breathing was different. He seemed...whole, on the verge of saying exactly what Deidara needed to hear.

Itachi's fingers bit into Deidara's sweet soft flesh. He was so warm inside and so wet. Itachi's own precum only adding to the silky glide in and out of Deidara's sweet body. Itachi didn't want to think about how he felt about Deida, but he couldn't help himself. Being inside him and knowing he was filling him with pleasure made him imagine that they could last forever.

Itachi loved his Deida so much. He loved being with him loved being inside him. He even loved all his little flaws. He was totally smitten with him and it nearly broke his heart to keep his lover in the dark, but he couldn't let his mask slip. If he did it could destroy all of them and he wouldn't even have this time with Deida.

Deidara began to grind on Itachi's thick member loving the feeling of his hole being stretched so deliciously moaning with every thrust Ita forced inside of him.

"Ah hah hah hah ahhmmnnn! Ita m-more...hahhh!" Deidara's panted.

He just couldn't get enough of Itachi and if this was the only way he was gonna really truly feel loved by Itachi's he was gonna milk Itachi dry.

Deidara leaned back and placed his hands on Itachi's knees behind his butt as Ita held his waist till he was leaning out at an slight angle as he rolled his hips onto Ita's waiting cock.

"Oh Deida...so...ah god...good..." Itachi groaned.

Deidara watched his lover winch and twitch with lust. He loved having this little bit of control over Itachi's emotions. He loved making him feel good and making him surrender to the carnal sensation. It was the only power he had over Itachi. It wasn't enough but it would have to do for now because Deidara wasn't strong enough to leave him or hate Itachi.

Itachi senses were on high. The sensations that were rolling through his body were so intense. He struggled to keep his calm exterior, but he was failing miserably. Watching Deidara slide onto his swollen prick was too much to hold in.

The site of him grinding, and filling himself, sweat blooming all over his pale skin, and dripping down his body. The wet sounds of their bodies slapping together. His sweet sensual moans. The sway of his own swollen member dripping precum and rubbing against his belly was a feast for Itachi's hungry eyes. And he planned to eat his fill.

Itachi knew what Deida was trying to do. Trying to get him so riled up that he would say those dangerous words. Itachi was not so easily played.

Itachi slid further down in the chair and opened his legs wider as Deidara continued to grind on him with all he had enticing him and fueling the fire of his impending orgasm. Itachi yanked Deida down onto his engorged member hard. Reveling in the depth he was getting and the way Deida screamed as he hit his oh so sweet spot.

Deidara quivered as Ita slammed inside him so hard he pummeled his hole causing precum to weep more freely from his plump tip. Deidara knew what was coming next, and he loved and hated the control Ita had over him.

Itachi repeated his hard thrust increasing in speed with ever thrust. It was glorious watching his golden haired lover shutter, cry and moan in ecstasy. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer watching Deida try and hold himself together. Trying not to cum first. But Itachi would never let Deidara give the first orgasm. He so loved to watch his Deida cum. Just the thought of it made his thick rod twitch inside of Deida's beautiful sleek body.

Itachi picked up his speed longing to watch his lover come apart so he could follow right behind him.

"Do you like how I feel inside you Deida?" Itachi rasped to his lover.

Deidara was so far into his cloud of lust he barely heard his Ita's words through the fog. Opening his eyes he saw Itachi's beautiful gaze on his sweat covered body.

"Ahhh hah hah ah ah yessss! It-ta I-i l-love the way you f-feel i-inside m-me..." Deidara sighed between gasps of pleasure.

Itachi felt the burn of his orgasm creeping up his spine and he clenched his teeth against it. He could tell his Deida was on the edge and it was just a matter of time before he went over. He pulled Deida into his embrace and continued to pump inside his body rolling his pelvis and biting his neck.

"Ahhh! Ita! Oh god hahhhh!" Deidara moaned.

Deidara tried to slow his release but it was coming fast and hard. He held onto Itachi for dear life as Ita took him fiercely shaking him to the core.

"Oh yes Deida I'm gonna fill you up..." Itachi growled.

Deidara orgasm hit and his whole body went rigid with pleasure and shook so violently the chair they were in scraped across the floor. His hole clench over and over pulling Itachi in so deep Deidara thought he'd never be able to pull out.

"Ahrugh! Yes Deida that's it milk me little one!"

Itachi orgasm hit right after Deida's sweet body clenched on him. His thick member throbbed inside Deidara over and over filling him with his cream.

They both gripped onto each other as their carnal euphoria slowly started to fade. Both breathing heavily Itachi pressed his lips against his lovers hot swollen ones, tasting him as he continued to twitch inside him. Deidara pulled out of the kiss and held Itachi's face in his hands.

"I love you Ita..."

Itachi looked into his lover eyes.

"I know Deida...I know. "

Deidara put his head over Itachi's shoulder and wrapped his legs around him as best as he could, and silent tears streamed down his face. _He still couldn't say it._

**AN: I hope you liked my naughty little romp and come back to find out what happens next! Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so I rewrote this chapter cuz it was just too short and I added bit to it to bulk it up so if you've already read it please go over it again. Thank You for reading and enjoy! **

Fate Chapter 5

Deidara laid in bed watching his beautiful Ita sleep. He was so beautiful but it seemed as if he was still guarded even in his sleep.  
Deidara brushed his knuckles on the pale skin of Itachi's cheek bone, and sighed in despair.

How had he gotten to this point? He had hated Itachi! When he first came to his studio looking to recruit him for the Akatsuki he loathed how he looked down on him. Deidara could tell Itachi thought himself above him. Though Deidara thought he was better then Itachi too so in that sense they were even. No matter because soon Deidara would find out just how mismatched they were.

Itachi had a Kekkei genkai that was exclusive to the Uchiha clan. With one glance he decimated Deidara clay bomb jutsu without even moving. He used those Sharingan eyes on him and put him in a genjutsu fooling him into believing he had done Itachi in.

Deidara stood before Itachi red faced and seething he had made a fool of him and all his work.

At that very moment Deidara decided he would join the Akatsuki just to surpass Itachi! To beat him and show his true worth. He even thought about creating a jutsu just to destroy Itachi. Just to pay him back for embarrassing him.

In the months Deidara first joined the Akatsuki he took every opportunity to pester, prod and harass Itachi doing his best to chip away at that iceberg he had for a heart. Though it seemed no matter what he did those cold black eyes never changed. It was if he felt nothing. That's when Itachi turned the tables on Deidara

"So Itachi how much can those eyes of yours see?" Deidara mocked.

Itachi turned and looked into golden haired boy's wide blue eyes. Deidara had been taunting him for months and Itachi had let it go on. It must have began to entice him because the raven haired ice king was starting to enjoy the attention Deidara was showering him with. He'd even begun to fantasize about divesting him of his cloak and sliding into him up against the cavern wall as he gasped in pleasure and surprise. He wanted to run his fingers through his golden hair and taste those pale pink lips.

Itachi had told himself that he could resist Deidara, that being with him was trivial and would not, could not distract him from his true goal as Sharingan had showed him. It was one possible fate, not the only one. But Itachi knew that Sharigan always showed you the most likely path your fate would take.

Before he laid eyes on Deidara he believed he could resist, but now knowing him and interacting with him had changed that. As he came closer to this point in his life his path would change. Sometimes in big ways sometimes in little ones, but he knew if he truly opened up to Deidara "Tobi" would be the orchestrator of their deaths before Itachi could finish what he had started.

Itachi knew Deidara was in love with him, but he didn't want to be in love with Deidara. It could only bring them pain. But it was too late he couldn't stop himself. He wanted the little blue eyed trouble maker. So today Itachi decided he was gonna turn the tables on the little golden haired boy.

Itachi took slow deliberate steps back toward Deidara slowly backing him into the cavern wall. The little blondes eyes widened and his chest began to heave as Itachi closed in on him. Deidara hit the wall and began to panic thinking Itachi had finally gotten tired of his harassment.

Regardless of how hard his heart was slamming into his ribs, Deidara stuck out his chin and scowled at Itachi. If he was gonna die by his hands he wanted him to know he wasn't afraid. He still hadn't finished his jutsu that was gonna take Itachi out so he couldn't use that besides he needed more space for that jutsu and he was a long range fighter so it would never work.

Itachi pressed his firm body against his little defiant harasser, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed together, and though Deidara wouldn't admit it he loved it too. His breathing slowed and he bit his plump pink lower lip trying to quiet his moan.

"You want to know what I can see with these eyes hmmmm?"

Deidara blinked confused but fascinated by the black pools boring into his own ocean blues.

"Uh y-yes I do." Deidara answered hesitantly.

Itachi loved being this close to Deidara and he loved his little responses too. The light flush to his pale cheeks and the way his beautiful blue eyes darted around trying to avoid his own heavy black gaze

"I can see that you like to harass people. Itachi stated coolly.

Deidara furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth.

"I do not! I...I-It's just um you..."Deidara said shyly.

Deidara looked down and blushed with embarrassment. When he said it that way it sounded like he was in love with Itachi!

"Hmmmm just me...and why do you think that is?" Itachi whispered against Deidara's sweet plump lips.

"I-it's because I-I h-hate you!" Deidara scowled.

As soon as he said the words they felt wrong coming out of his mouth. But he refused to take them back! Even though he couldn't ignore the heat rising in his blood.

"Oh you hate me...is that so..." Itachi said never breaking his gaze from Deidara's face.

"Y-yes..."

"Humm...but the line between love and hate is very thin little one. Besides if you hate me why haven't you pushed me away or tried to hit me. Or made any effort to escape me?"

Deidara blinked rapidly trying to clear the fog Itachi had filled his mind with. Even though Itachi had him against the wall Deidara could flee at any point or push him away or even hit him so he could escape. But he hadn't tried at all, not once!

"I-I be-cause uh... Well that is... I." Deidara stammered.

Deidara realized that maybe this whole time he just wanted Itachi to recognize him as an equal. He wanted to improve not to best Itachi but to stand by him. And more than that he wanted to be close to Itachi he wanted to feel his touch that's why he couldn't bring himself to push Itachi away.

"I see you are beginning to understand how you truly feel my little one."

Deidara stared up at Itachi unmoving. His heart was pounding so loud in his own ears it almost hurt. Itachi's firm body was a welcome weight pressing against him. Then Itachi slipped his left arm around Deidara's waist pulling him closer so his hard tool pressed on Deidara's flat abs. And proceeded to thread his right hand into his golden locks. Gently pulling his head back,then leaning down he pressed his lips to Deidara's. Deidara gasped and his mouth opened and Itachi slipped his tongue in tasting his sweet little lover.

That's how it had all started. That's how they had become lovers. Itachi had given him two rules, 1: don't tell the other Akatsuki members especially not Tobi. Deidara never knew why he didn't want the others to know, and why Tobi most of all. He was an idiot and now he was Deidara's new partner! After Sasori lost his battle to that Sakura and Lady Chio.

None the less he kept quite because Itachi told him to. Then 2: Itachi told him he would never love him that he couldn't. That this was a physical attraction nothing more. That one had hurt, but no matter how bad it hurt he still wanted Itachi anyway he could have him. So he agreed hoping he would change his mind over time. Sometimes it seemed as though Itachi really did love him but he just was pretending not to. Then Deidara would just think he was fooling himself into believing there was love though there was none.

Deidara began to softly sob. He loved Itachi so much but he just couldn't get through to him. Deidara turned with his back facing Itachi's front then lifted Itachi's arm and scooted into his body placing Itachi's arm around himself lacing his fingers with his own and cried himself to sleep.

**AN: more to come soon so I hope you'll stay with me. Thank You and reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it's taking a while to update been super busy, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please enjoy! **

Fate Chapter 6

Itachi opened his eyes and silently listened as Deidara sobbed holding his hand tightly. Itachi's heart clenched in despair as he felt the sobs wrack his Deida's little body he wanted to hold him close and tell him everything was gonna be alright. But he knew that wasn't true...time was almost up.

When Deidara finally fell asleep Itachi pulled him close and held him tight to himself burying his face in Deida's hair. He had done this many times held Deidara without him knowing. Deida slept hard especially when he had cried himself to sleep. Itachi wanted to give his little lover one last dream before he left. Itachi turned Deidara over so they were now face to face.

"Deidara wake up..." Deidara stirred and moaned a bit but didn't open his eyes.

Itachi could see even in the dim moon light streaming in the window that Deidara's pale cheeks were streaked with dried tears. It hurt to know he was the cause of those tears.

"Deidara I need you to open your eyes. " Itachi whispered.

Deidara turned his face to Itachi's and opened his sleepy blue eyes. That was all Itachi needed to bring him into genjutsu...

Deidara shielded his blue eyes from the brightness descending upon him. Peeking through the spaces between his thin fingers. The sky was so blue and the sun was shining so brightly it hurt his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful day. A warm gentle breeze was blowing, and it made the emerald green grass sway and bend. There was nothing but sky, and grass that reached up to meet the blue of the sky.

Deidara thought to himself that the only thing that could make this day better is if Ita was with him. Lying lazily in his lap sleeping soundly. But he knew this wasn't possible. Deidara smiled a bittersweet smile up at the happy sky. It almost felt as if that beautiful sky was mocking him.

Deidara sighed woefully at the picturesque blanket of blue. When he felt something stir. He looked down to see Itachi, sleeping in his lap. His heart pounded against chest, as he gazed down at his lover. He seemed to finally be at peace, truly resting. He had never looked that serene before. All the times Deidara had watched Itachi sleep, he was always so stoic in repose.

Deidara watched Itachi for what seemed like ages. Studying ever line in his face, his long black lashes resting on his pale cheeks the rise and fall of his chest as he took each breath. He was so beautiful. Deidara's eyes began to prick and he lifted his head to prevent tears from falling into Ita's face. He was so afraid if he woke him the spell would break and he'd be alone in this beautiful field.

Deidara tried to fight the urge to touch Itachi but it was no use. Finally giving in he reached down slowly and caressed Itachi's porcelain skin cupping his chin gently. Itachi stirred and opened his sparkling black eyes and smiled the warmest smile he had ever smiled since Deidara had known him.

Tears streamed down Deidara's cheeks and he laughed, as Itachi gazed up at him. He had never been so happy in his life. This was one of his greatest fantasies, to just be with Itachi no Akatsuki, no agenda, no fate. Just spending time together.

"Hey you." Itachi whispered as he reached up and caressed Deidara's tear streaked face.

"Hey." Deidara replied with a quiver in his voice.

Itachi ran his fingers through Deidara's beautiful golden locks. Smiling up at him.

"Why are you crying my little Deida?"

Deidara smiled and sniffed while rubbing his nose.

"Because I'm just so happy to be with you." Deidara replied while wiping tears from his eyes.

"I guess happy tears are ok." Itachi chuckled.

Itachi grabbed two chunks of Deidara's hair on either side of his head and gently pulled him down to his lips. When their lips met Itachi slowly moved his head side to side rubbing his lips against Deidara's. Loving the softness of his lips against his own. Itachi turned his head to the side to deepen their kiss slipping his tongue past Deidara's supple lips.

Deidara groaned deep in his throat as Itachi set his body and soul alight. His heart felt full to bursting. This is what he wanted. The public display of Itachi's love even if he himself was the only one to ever see it. He needed to feel it he need to hear it.

Deidara placed his hands on Itachi's chest and gripped his shirt as he sighed against Itachi's warm lips. He was still crying, praying that this wasn't a dream and if it was that he would never wake up.

It was the best day of Deidara's life. He'd never been so happy. Itachi had made a picnic of all his favorite foods and they talked as they ate. About everything under the sun, regular everyday things, like their favorite things to do. What they were like as children. They did everything a normal couple would do. They kissed they enjoyed each other. They joked they laughed.

After hours of talking, eating and spending time together. Itachi gently pushed Deidara back into the lush green grass. He opened Deidara's legs and sat between them. Gazing down at his sweet lover. Deidara could feel the springy grass pushing against him under the blanket they were on top of.

Deidara's breath began to pick up as Itachi leaned down and kissed him. Threading his strong fingers in his golden hair and snaking his other arm around his waist arching Deidara up into his own firm body.

It was so intense and sensual all Deidara could do was grip Itachi's back and hold on for dear life as Itachi slowly ravaged his mouth. Deidara gave as much as he got, wrapping his legs around his Ita, undulating his hips and prick against Itachi's bulging member.

Itachi's tongue delved and plunge so deep inside Deidara he could barely breath. But he didn't care, Itachi had never been so urgent, or passionate in his love making. Deidara knew if he died in Itachi's arms like this he would die happy. So he didn't care.

After tasting each other for what seemed like forever and yet not long enough, Itachi pulled out of their kiss. Leaving Deidara breathless and needy. Deidara writhed with desire.

Itachi's eyes gleamed with lust and...love! Deidara could see the love in his eyes it wasn't hidden. Deidara reach out for Ita like a child wanting to be embraced.

"Ita!" Deidara mewled.

Itachi grabbed Deidara's hands and kissed his palms. Then he placed his hands on Deidara hips and moved them up under Deidara's shirt. Slowly lifting it and splaying his fingers on Deidara's smooth, tight, flat abs. Working his way up to his sternum.

Deidara placed his hands on either side of Itachi's face caressing his him tenderly. As he gazed up into his beautiful lovers face. When Itachi said exactly what he was thinking of him.

"Oh Deidara you are so beautiful..." Itachi sighed.

Deidara's heart stalled in his chest, and when it restarted it thumped so hard and so loud his whole body shook. Itachi had never said anything like that before. Not with such reverence and love in his voice. Deidara wanted to speak but when he opened his mouth to do so words failed him. He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes but he fought them and smiled at his raven haired lover.

Itachi gave his own sincere smile just as he reached Deidara erect nipples rolling and pinching them. While simultaneously thrusting his hardness against Deidara's.

"Ah! Hah hah Ita!" Deidara cried.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this installment and come back for the next. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Omg peeps I thought I had uploaded the chap! Sorry for the wait hope you love it I think this is one of my best chapters ever written so I hope you enjoy it! **

Fate Chapter 7

When Itachi finally got to Deida's shoulders he pulled Deidara's shirt over his head causing Deidara's golden locks to spill all around him. All Itachi could think was how beautiful his little Deida was. Squirming beneath him with desire. His beautiful features pulled in a mask of love and lust.

Itachi leaned down placing little butterfly kisses all over Deidara's stomach, sternum, chest, collar bone and neck whispering.

"So beautiful..." Like a litany over and over.

As Itachi kissed Deidara's ear and nipped his earlobe he pushed one of his hands down into Deidara's pants palming his hot hard tool. As he gripped Deida's neck with his other.

"Hahhhhhhmmmnnnn! Deidara moaned as he arched his back and his ocean blues screwed shut in ecstasy.

Itachi sat up on his heels between Deidara's legs and raised his little lovers legs in the air and pulled his pants over his smooth supple butt and off his legs and tossed them to the side. Now his Deida was completely naked under the shining sun on a blanket in a sea of emerald green grass panting as his rod lay on his belly weeping precum.

Itachi spread his lovers legs and placed one on either side of his body so he was between his legs again. Then Itachi grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. Also tossing it to the side. He then scooted back and leaned down and kissed the inside of Deidara's pale thighs starting at the knee of his left leg then working his way to Deida's groin. He watched as Deida pleaded with his eyes for him to touch him. But Itachi skipped over the true prize and repeated his process on the other leg licking, kissing and nipping at his inner thigh.

Deidara closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Itachi's lips, tongue and teeth on his sensitive flesh.

As he was lost in sensation he felt warm fingers on his wet member and he opened his eyes to see Itachi holding his tool upright in his strong fingers. He looked as if he was waiting for Deidara to open his eyes. His mouth poised over his quivering tool. Just when Deidara was about to plead Itachi pulled his foreskin taut then closed his lips over Deida's tip sucking and swirling his tongue as he firmly pumped him.

Deidara's whole body clenched and he knotted his fingers in Itachi's hair. Gripping him as Ita worked his mouth over his rod bobbing and slurping. Deidara looked up to the sky as he writhed in the grass trying to hold on to his sanity. He looked into the blue so long that little lights danced before his eyes. His whole body was raw with sensation, and tears streamed over his cheek bones into his ears.

Itachi could feel his Deida twitching in his mouth as he sucked him deep in his throat. He looked up at his little lover and watched him as he shuttered and lost himself looking up into the blue sky. That's when he decided to push his index finger of his right hand inside his Deida.

"Ahhhh! Ah! Hahhhhnnnn I-ita! Deida cried.

Itachi slipped his middle finger in next to his index and scissored his fingers inside of Deida stretching him. Deidara's tight hole clenched on his fingers over and over, he was almost ready. He increased his intensity of sucking and pumping his fingers inside Deidara. Bringing him to his limit.

Deidara couldn't stop his convulsions if he wanted to. Itachi was milking, and sucking him so good he couldn't even think straight. And those fingers were plunging in and out of him and the friction was exquisite. If Itachi kept this up he was gonna cum.

"I-it-ta...ah hah hah...mmm s-stop I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Deidara gasped.

That's when Itachi's sucked Deidara in a upward glide then plunged back down and hummed on him.

"Ahhhhh! Ah ah hahhhhaaaa! Itaa!" Deidara screamed as he came inside Itachi's mouth shooting to the back of his throat.

Itachi closed his throat and let Deidara's cream spurt out the side of his mouth. Dripping down to his little lovers sweet ass. Where Itachi caught it and smeared it on his clenching entrance.

As Deidara quivered and panted riding out the last of his orgasm. Itachi wiped his mouth and swallowed the remnants of Deidara's cream. He sat back on his heels again and unzipped his pants freeing his erection. He so wanted to be inside his Deida. His whole body was keyed up for it.

Deidara breathing began to slow and a gentle breeze blew over his sweat covered body. It felt so good his nipples stiffened. He glanced down his body and saw his Ita poised over him again. This time with his thick rod standing out in front of him and that sight caused his flaccid member to regain some of its life.

Itachi grabbed one of Deida's legs and pushed it back as he aimed his thick, long rod at Deidara's wet entrance. Deidara exhaled and pushed himself open so his raven haired lover could slide into him more easily.

Itachi pushed forward and slid himself slowly into Deidara's sweet wetness. Deidara inner walls parted and clenched on him gently gripping at his swollen tool. They both gasped as Itachi slowly impaled Deidara's warm body.

"Ohhh Deidara..." Itachi sighed.

He watched Deida through hooded lust glazed eyes, and blurry vision and saw that Deidara too was gazing up at him with the same lust filled eyes. When he was finally fully seated inside Deida he moved his right hand to the crook of Deidara's neck and ran his thumb back and forth across his full bottom lip. Then Itachi gripped Deida's right hip with his left hand and began to gently thrust into his sweet warm body.

Deidara had never felt so loved. He wasn't having sex or being fucked. Itachi was making love to him. He could feel it. He could see it. Itachi was so good inside him. His insides were melting and giving for Itachi. Itachi was so gentle but still urgent and desperate. Deidara could tell that Itachi needed to be inside him, connected, that he needed to be one with him. He had made love to Ita so many times but this was the first time they were both making love...together.

Deidara held the back of Itachi's hand that was on his neck and placed his right hand over Itachi's heart, as he continued to slowly thrust and roll his hips into Deida.

Itachi watched as Deidara melded, body and soul with him they were truly one now. Deidara never held anything back but now neither did Itachi. It was liberating to let go and give all of himself to Deidara. He smiled as every time he slid deep inside his Deida he keened so sweetly. And sometimes he closed his beautiful ocean colored eyes and sighed with pleasure.

Itachi leaned down and placed his hand over Deidara's the one that was over his heart. With his other hand still on Deida's neck and kissed his lover so softly. Gently biting his pale pink lips and licking them. He sucked Deida's bottom lip in his mouth and ground his hot member in deep, then released Deidara's lip.

"Hahhhh...ohhh I-t-ta...mmmm." Deidara moaned. Screwing his eyes shut.

"I'm so...ah mmmm...sorry Deida. I never mnnn...oh..slisssss knew how different it was to make love...I was j-just ..hah hah trying to keep mmmmnn you safe..." Itachi moaned.

Deidara couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He began to softly sob as Itachi took him.

Itachi kissed Deidara again still grinding inside him. He threaded his fingers in Deida's golden hair at his nape with his palms on either side of his Deida's neck thrusting harder,so that Deidara's breath came out in puffs. He pulled back with his forehead against Deidara's and looking into his eyes.

"I love you Deidara...I always have, and no matter what happens I always will..."

That was all Deidara ever wanted to hear. He sobbed uncontrollably. As Itachi took him harder finally pushing Deidara to his orgasm. His body arched as his cream shot all over his chest he pulled Itachi into himself and kissed his lips as his release shook him to his core.

Itachi tumbled over the edge right after him. His hips snapping against Deidara's spilling all of his love inside of him. Itachi had never felt so free or so alive.

Deidara pushed Itachi's face back so he could look in his sparking black eyes.

"I love you too Ita soooo much." Deidara sighed caressing his cheek as they both panted for breath.

Itachi sighed and kissed Deida's palm and slowly pulled himself out of his lover. He sat up and lifted Deidara in his arms walking across the field to the river they had dipped their feet in earlier.

He walked into the river with Deidara in his arms and he kissed his forehead as they were both immersed in the warm water to their chests. Itachi stood Deidara on his feet so they were face to face. Itachi then gently wiped the sweat off of his lovers pale skin. Starting with his neck and shoulders.

Deidara had never had Itachi wash him before it was lovely. His hands gently caressing his naked body. Lovingly washing him.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that you loved me Ita." Deidara whispered as he look into Itachi's black pools.

"I know Deida.." Itachi smiled softly. Planting a small kiss on his pink lips.

Itachi held the sides of his lovers face and looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you Deidara..."

**AN:I really hope you liked this chapter I was really feeling it when I wrote it. So if you read please review I would love to hear your feed back even if you don't like it. Thank you for reading**.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this is my last chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long to upload. I kinda sad to see that it's done but I'm really glad I wrote it. I love this story and I hope all the readers do too. Thank you for reading and please enjoy. **

Fate Chapter 8 "Final"

Deidara awoke in the bed he shared with Itachi. He looked about the bed noticing it was in total disarray. As if he and Itachi had really made love in it. Itachi was missing in action, but Deidara was stark naked under the sheets and his body ached in the most delicious way.

He could smell the faint sent of lemon on himself. He lifted his arm to his nose trying to figure out if what he dreamt was real. Sure enough it was his favorite soap on his skin. Someone had wiped him down, cleaned him up, then placed him back in bed. Had Itachi given him that dream.? He must have, it wasn't as if he had really been in a secluded field with his raven haired lover. Itachi had one of the most powerful genjutsu of any ninja. He could make you see whatever he wanted, make you interact in the real world while your mind was in the genjutsu. Deidara had never seen Itachi do it but he was beginning to believe that's was what had happened.

The strangest thing was that Ita had allowed him remember it, every little detail. The taste of the food, the breeze on his skin, the smell of the grass. Deidara even remembered their love making down to the last detail, nothing was lost. Why had Itachi allowed that? This weighed on Deidara's mind but he was too excited to let it bother him for long.

Itachi had finally really and truly made love to Deidara. Did he really mean all the things he said? Deidara's heart began to pound in his chest. He was so happy, Itachi had finally said he loved him with his own mouth, with his own words. Deidara smiled to himself as he sat up in bed with the sun streaming in the window on his back. He watched the dust molts dance in the suns rays. He touched his lips as they were still swollen from all the use they had incurred. He ran his fingers across them remembering Itachi lips against his own, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Deidara sat reliving every moment again and again, until he realized he should go find Itachi and relive it with him. Deidara kicked off the covers and jumped out of bed and went to his dresser to find some clean boxers. He slipped them on and smiled to himself. Itachi hadn't redressed him it was like he wanted Deidara to know they had really made love. It seemed as if he was finally ready to express his true feelings.

Well...maybe...what if even after all this Itachi was the same, cold and distant. Deidara's happy disposition began to fade a bit, but then the dream resurfaced giving him hope.

Though there was on thing that kept scratching at the back of his mind. There was one part of the dream that Deidara couldn't remember clearly...the end. Every time he tried to really think about it his mind would loop back to the beginning of the dream and he'd get lost in the dream again. He knew it had to be a block Itachi had placed there but he didn't know why.

Deidara pulled on a t-shirt and walked in the living room looking for Ita.

_"Itachi!" _Deidara called.

Deidara searched the little room but Itachi was no where to be found. Finally he made his way to the kitchen realizing he was hungry. As he went to grab something from the fridge he saw a note with his name on it.

_"Out hunting Jinjuriki, with Kisame."_

That's all the note said, nothing about the dream, no goodbye, no we need to talk...nothing.

Deidara was disappointed but still overjoyed. In all the time he and Itachi had been together Itachi had never once left a note for him. Even when he went away on missions for months at a time. He'd find out from other Akatsuki members he was on a mission, or he'd find out when he didn't come home at night. This time Itachi left him a note.

Deidara didn't know how long Itachi would be gone but he hoped he'd be back before he got called for a mission too.

Deidara decide he'd fix something to eat before he started training, but even though he was doing his best to take his mind off the dream it was all he could think about. Suddenly he was pulled from his fantasies by a knock on the door. Deidara opened the door to see Tobi. A chill ran up his spine but Deidara did his best to suppress it. That had never happened before so it took him a bit by surprise.

"Uh h-hey D-deidara I came to let you know Pein has a m-mission for us. Since Sasori's is no longer with us a-as you know." Tobi stuttered.

Deidara had never liked this idiot but now he was feeling something new for him and it felt a lot like...fear. Deidara never liked to admit when he feared anyone or anything but he was seeing Tobi with new eyes and something about him was deadly, and he thought it best to act as he always did, and treat Tobi like the idiot he seemed to be.

"Why would Pein send you instead of contacting me directly?" Deidara said with distain leaning against the door frame.

"U-um w-well you see I-I was close by." Tobi replied.

"Humh.." Deidara scoffed.

"A-are you gonna let me in Deida-chan?"

"NO wait here! And DON'T call me that!" Deidara said through gritted teeth.

Whatever this new feeling about Tobi was it must have come from Itachi, because Deidara never felt it before and he didn't want whatever Tobi was in his house.

Deidara put on his cloak and made his way back to the door. Tobi was still standing outside of the door. Deidara pushed by him and walked out, locking the door behind himself.

"Ok Tobi...where are we going? Deidara asked sarcastically.

"O-oh ha ha another Jinjuriki hunt."

"Well...lets go then!"

Deidara had been on the road with Tobi for days, and Tobi's incessant talking was driving him insane, and just when he was about to tell Tobi to shut up for the 500th time he suddenly felt the presence of very powerful chakra. Deidara turned to find the younger Uchiha just behind Tobi.

"Ah! W-where'd he c-come f-from!" Tobi yelped running and hiding behind Deidara.

"Where's Itachi..."

Deidara had always wanted to battle Sasuke to prove himself to Itachi but now it seemed like a wish of a spoiled child, not even worth remembering.

"What do you want with Itachi little Uchiha?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but I want to kill him. Now tell me where he is."

Just to hear Sasuke speak of killing Itachi caused fire to surge through Deidara's veins. He knew Sasuke wasn't powerful enough to kill Itachi but he hated hearing the words none the less.

He did his best to keep his facade up for Tobi's sake. He had to make him believe that he wanted to fight Sasuke for the sport of it. To keep Itachi safe.

"How about you forget about Itachi and just deal with me."

"Tch! You are no match for me." Sasuke scoffed.

"Deidara knew he was right. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to run, to leave disappear never to return again, but he wasn't giving up Itachi and there was no way Sasuke would let him walk away without the info. So there was nothing left to do but fight.

"U-uh u-um D-Deidara...this is not our mission should I help you dispatch the little Uchiha?"

"Shut up Tobi! And stay out of this! This is my fight!"

"As you wish Deidara." Tobi replied.

Tobi had offered to help but something told Deidara that this meeting was no accident, and that Tobi had no plan to help him though his words said other wise. Tobi probably wanted to know how strong Sasuke had become and he was gonna use him as a guinea pig. Deidara knew he might not make it out of this fight alive but he was gonna give it his all no matter what.

Deidara was spent he'd been battling Sasuke for hours. He'd had a couple of close calls and even a few times where it looked like he might win but it looked like his time was finally up. Tobi had stayed out of it watching, but Deidara knew this was the end. He had one last jutsu.

"I was saving this jutsu for Itachi but it doesn't look like I'm gonna get the chance."

Deidara smiled to himself as he made himself into the biggest clay bomb he had ever made. He started to think about their dream again when finally the ending became clear.

_"I love you Deidara...and if you're remembering this part of our dream it means the genjutsu was released and you are near death. I never wanted this to happen and I did all I could think of to prevent it but things don't always go the way you want them to. Wait for me on the other side Deida one day I'll come for you. I love you always Deida...always."_

Deidara smiled bigger as tears streamed down his face. Ita did love him...he always had. Maybe he could get Tobi in the blast too, then he could keep Itachi safe for a little bit longer.

"Goodbye Itachi I'll be waiting for you..."

"What's wrong Itachi...? Is someone coming?" Kisame asked stopping just behind Itachi.

"It's nothing I was just remembering something."

"Hmmm..."

Itachi began to walk again. His Deida was gone. He felt the genjutsu release. Itachi allowed himself this one reprieve from his facade as a single tear slid down his cheek and landed on his cloak disappearing into the black.

"Goodbye Deida..."

Not long after Deidara's death Itachi battled with Sasuke, and just as he was about to pass on he tapped his brother forehead, his blood dripping into his little brothers eye and uttered his last words.

_"I did what I thought was best and I hope one day you can forgive me for the pain I caused you, but someone's waiting for me and I miss him more then I ever thought I could. Make your own way in life, and I hope you're old and gray when we meet again. Goodbye little brother..."_

End

**AN: So that was the end of my story, I know it was sad but I really feel that's the way the story wanted to be told. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please vote Review comment and all that thank you! **


End file.
